New Friends for Old Friends
by superwho-scribblings
Summary: Mickey and Martha are out shopping when they over hear someone talking about The Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

Martha and Mickey held hands as they walked through the wide department store. The lights glared overhead and Mickey's sneakers squeaked against the newly waxed floor. Martha saw a large poster on the wall for a new perfume with a smoldering red-head that seemed to look right at her.

"'For the girl who is tired of waiting'," Mickey read out loud. They had stopped to both look at the poster.

"Eh," Martha shrugged, "who needs perfume?"

"Not you, that's for sure," Mickey said, "I like that you smell like gunpowder." He leaned in and kissed Martha on the cheek. She smiled and they walked on. Mickey was suddenly dragged off to one side, into the women's clothing department.

"Oh, I love this jacket," Martha said, lifting the hanger off of the rack and holding it up to herself.

"Martha," Mickey shook his head and looked down a bit, smiling, "you must have a hundred other leather jackets at home."

"Yeah, and I like this one too. What are you going to do about it?" She leaned in, teasing him, but then she leaned back out. "I'm buying it!" She nodded confidently, draped the jacket over one arm and linked the other arm with Mickey's. They were walking through the store again when they heard a voice.

"Honestly, Amy, The Doctor is just trying to do what's best. He'll come back as soon as he's worked through whatever it is he's working through." Martha and Mickey turned to each other quickly and locked eyes.

"The Doctor," Mickey said.

"I know." They walked down the line of racks towards where the voice had come from when they heard a Scottish woman start to speak.

"I don't _care _what he's working on, though," The woman, Amy, said. "He owes it to us to come back. We're family! And what about River?" Mickey and Martha finally got to the part of the store where the two people were talking. The woman was trying on clothes while the man sat on a bench just outside, waiting for her to come out. The fitting room door swung open and a redhead walked out in jeans and a nice blouse.

"Well, Rory, how about this one?" Mickey's mouth fell open.

"Martha," he said, "it's the woman from that poster!" Martha nodded, not saying anything.

"You know as well as I do," Rory said, "that him and River are always sort of come-and-go. They just sort of run into each other and then flirt for a while. Oh, and I like the jeans."

"I was wearing the jeans when I came in. I was talking about the top." Amy said, turning around. "And all I'm saying is that she is his wife and she deserves to see him again! And so do we!"

Martha's eyes widened and she and Mickey leaned back around the corner. "His _wife_?" Martha asked.

"Sounds like it," Mickey said. "I didn't think he'd ever get hitched." And it was true. Even when he was so obviously in love with Rose, Mickey had never thought for a moment that he would marry her. It just never seemed like his style.

"Mickey, we need to talk to those people," Martha was saying, "They know The Doctor! It's the first time we've heard of him for years!"

"Can we really just walk up to them?"

"Well if you don't, I will." Martha said, turning on her heel and walking around the corner boldly. Mickey rolled his eyes and went after her. The man was talking again.

"At least we know he is actually alive!" Amy was back in the fitting room.

"Excuse me," Martha said, coming around to face Rory, "we just over heard you talking. You two know The Doctor." She did not phrase it as a question. Rory looked up at her and suddenly stood up to face her head on.

"Um, well," he said, uncertainly, "I suppose, yes." Amy emerged from the fitting room.

"Of course we do, Rory," she said, "no 'supposing' about it."

"And did you say he was married?" Mickey asked, coming closer to the couple. This was still the bit of information giving him the most trouble.

"Yes, he is," Amy said, crossing her arms. "And who are you two, then?"

"I'm Martha, and this is my husband, Mickey." Martha said, "I'm sorry to have been so forward, but we haven't heard from The Doctor in quite a few years."

"Husband? You're married?" Rory asked, "I thought he said he didn't really travel with couples." He looked towards Amy.

"We weren't married when he traveled with us," Martha answered quickly.

"Martha Jones?" Amy asked. Martha looked back at her.

"Yes."

"He mentioned you. And you're Mickey Smith?" Mickey looked at Martha, then back to Amy and nodded.

"He mentioned me too?" Mickey asked, smiling.

"No," Amy said, "I found a pair of underwear with the name on them once when I was looking through wardrobe stuff. I took a guess." Martha tried to hide a smile.

"I'm Rory, by the way," Rory said, extending his hand to Mickey first, "and this is Amy." They all shook hands and Martha started to laugh. Mickey looked at her oddly.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I just never thought I'd see his world again."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, we aren't getting any of his attention either, at present." Amy said.

"Yes, we, um," Mickey stumbled through his words, "overheard." Rory smiled a bit behind Amy.

"But you haven't left him?" Martha asked, "He left you?" She was confused. From what she knew about The Doctor, either you leave or you end up left behind permanently.

"He didn't leave us," Amy waved off, going back into the changing room to put on her original blouse. "He died. And now he is just being stubborn." Martha and Mickey's jaws were both nearly on the floor and their brows came together in confusion. Rory rolled his eyes towards Amy's dressing room and took pity on the wide-eyed former companions.

"Yeah, I think we might all have a bit to talk about," he said, and Amy came out of the dressing room, tossing a pile of shirts into a bin. "Why don't you come over to our house for some dinner and we can… chat?"

* * *

**Ok, I already have at least 1 1/2 more chapters written. I'll give you a hint, the Ponds and the Smiths really hit it off. Favorite/follow for more and please leave reviews. I have a lot of ideas that I would like to use in this and it could end up being pretty long, so, ya. Enjoy! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, I'm back. Just as a warning, this chapter is a bit dry. Not a ton going on, but it is set up for the next chapter, ok? Really, I'm super excited for chapter 3. **

* * *

"-and once it was in the air, River shot the fez clean through!" Amy finished the sentence with her fingers in the shape of a gun shooting into empty air. Mickey and Martha laughed deeply, joining the Ponds in loud guffaws. They all laughed for five full minutes before they were able to breathe again.

"And then what?" Martha finally gasped out. This was the seventh dinner the couples had shared since their first meeting. They had hit it off immediately and everyone involved had plenty of stories to share.

The most entertaining part on both sides was hearing antics of a version of The Doctor they had never known. The moderately more refined, but certainly less hyper tenth Doctor of Martha's years, the very serious, fresh out of the time was ninth Doctor that Mickey had first met, and now the 5-year-old on a sugar high eleventh Doctor that Amy and Rory had known for so many years.

As hard as Martha tried, she just couldn't wrap her head around these other Doctors that her two friends and her husband described. She had heard a few stories of the large-eared 900-year-old alien who had changed Mickey's life for good, and almost had a grasp on him. But the big-chinned, bowtie-wearing maniac of the future just seemed too radical to buy.

Amy and Rory had an equally difficult time understanding the ninth Doctor. It seemed so impossible, yet they had seen that side of him sometimes: the dark side that came out when the people he loved were threatened. Yes, maybe they could see that side of The Doctor. Mickey even had a photo of the team of the early TARDIS years. He had brought it to their third dinner.

* * *

"That's Rose, there," he commented, pointing to the blond in the pink shirt. Rory and Amy knew the name. They had heard of Rose Tyler mentioned. Martha filled them in on the details of Rose's story at their fifth dinner. Suddenly the Doctor's unwillingness to elaborate on Rose had made more sense.

"Oh, have you met him, Jack?" Martha asked, pointing at the handsome man in the long coat with arms across everyone's shoulders. She was disappointed when they said they hadn't. "Oh, you'll have to meet him!" she said. Mickey hadn't seemed so sure.

Everyone's favorite part of the picture, though, was the ridiculous ears on either side of The Doctor's head. His wide smile took over half of his face and the teeth only stood to emphasize just how large those ears really were.

Martha's photo of The Doctor was a very big hit also. He was wearing glasses and his brown suit. She had caught the picture quickly once when he looked up from a book. When she pulled out the picture Amy had grabbed it from her hurriedly.

"Wow," was all she breathed. Rory snatched it from her in an annoyed huff.

"Hey, we have already gotten over this, haven't we?"

Mickey smirked, taking the photo back. "You too?"

* * *

Now the couples just sat in Amy and Rory's living room drinking a bit of wine. Amy's fantastical retelling of The Big Bang Two story had left them all worn out from both the laughing and the horrible suspense Amy put into the tale. Martha was very fond of River, though they had yet to meet. Her bossiness and confidence, Martha thought, was just about right for The Doctor to have fallen in love with her.

"Oh, by the way," Rory said, wiping his eyes of the last traces of laughter, "if you aren't busy, we were hoping you two might want to come over for Christmas dinner next week." Martha took a sip of her wine.

"Absolutely," she said, putting the glass down. "Right, Mickey? We weren't doing anything with the family this year?"

"Nope, it sounds perfect." He smiled and then turned back to the other couple, "Oh, have I told you all about the one with Madame De Pompadour and the fireplace on a spaceship?"

* * *

**Anyone see where this is headed yet? I'm really excited about the next chapter, although it looks like this story is going to end up as one big AU, so I hope you are ready for that. Favorite and please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I am very excited about this chapter, I must admit. I hope you all see where this is going. **

* * *

The following week the Smiths and the Ponds all stood around the dining room for Christmas dinner. A large turkey steamed up and Christmas lights flowed around the front window and the TARDIS blue door. Snow was coming down delicately all around and a fireplace warmed the whole space.

Amy walked in the room in a blue and white Christmas sweater, setting places at the table. Martha had been helping her all day and she put the last plate of beans down. Rory and Mickey could be heard laughing as they approached the table. Rory made a grab for a bit of potatoes and Martha swatted his hand away.

"I don't think so, old man," she teased. She has gotten into the habit of calling him by the name fondly ever since she had found out just how old Rory actually was. He pouted, but his smile hovered in his eyes.

"Well," Amy said, sitting down in her chair, "I think that's just about everything. Let's eat!" The rest of the group sat down and they all started loading their plates. No one mentioned the extra place that Amy had set. Amy was just grabbing a bottle of wine when they heard a knock on the door.

"Honestly, on Christmas?" Rory asked, starting to stand up.

"Oh, sit down. I'll get it," Amy said. She grabbed a water gun off of the table and lifted it into the eye line of the others with a mischievous look in her eyes. Rory rolled his eyes but laughed with the others. Amy walked about the corner.

"If that is _more _carol singers," she shouted as she went, "I _have _a water pistol! You don't want to be all wet on a night like this," They heard the door jerk open. The happy partygoers heard nothing after that. No carol singers and no more of Amy's yelling. Rory took a sip of his wine and laughed at something Mickey said before he stood up.

"I think I might go see who it was," he walked in the direction of the front door.

"Mr. Pond!" Amy's voice came from the front door, tinged with her laughter, "Guess who is coming for dinner!" Mickey and Martha sat at the table eating contentedly. It was obvious the person at the door was someone Amy, at least, knew very well.

"If whoever it is is staying for dinner," Martha said, pouring a bit of wine into her clean glass, "I guess it's a good thing we have the extra place set." The Ponds returned to the dining room absolutely full of smiles.

"Someone else is joining us," Amy said, still grinning. Her hand was around Rory's waist.

"Oh, right," Mickey said, "we didn't hear you yelling that to half the street." He winked at Amy good naturedly.

"Good thing you set that extra space," Martha said, pointing towards the clean plate and glass at the other side of the table when a tall man half walked, half stumbled into the room. Mickey stood up to shake his hand.

"It's nice to meet a friend of Amy and Rory's," he said. The man was wiping something on his jacket and he hadn't looked up yet. "I'm—"

"Ricky!" The man looked up and shouted. The word was out of his mouth before he could stop it. Mickey's mouth fell open as the man grinned and pulled him into a big hug.

"Did you just," Mickey started slowly, obviously having some trouble, "did you just call me Ricky?" He took a step back from the hug. The tall man ignored her and looked back at the Ponds with a smile. Then he looked at Martha, standing up from the table.

"Sorry," she was saying, "why are you calling him Ricky?"

"And Martha Jones!" The man took a huge step towards her and pulled her into an equally tight hug.

"Oh my god," Mickey said, realization coming across his face, "you're The Doctor." Martha pushed herself away from the man and looked into his eyes in shock.

"Ahem, yes," Amy interrupted the odd silence, "you all know each other. I know the face is a bit different, but still." She faded off.

"Your chin!" Mickey finally got out with a bark of laughter. "Oh my god, I didn't think anything could beat those big ears, that's some chin. And I see the hair has gotten even bigger." The Doctor spun back around to look at him and then touched his hair sheepishly. Things looked like they were still going to be unbelievably awkward when The Doctor was suddenly hit full on by a formidable force: one of Martha's hugs.

"Doctor!" She almost cried into his shoulder. He hugged her back firmly, grinning, and lifted her feet off of the ground. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"Ahem, _we,_" Mickey coughed from behind her. "_We _didn't think that _we _would see you again."

"Yes, that actually made four of us," Martha suddenly released him and fell back onto her feet. She punched him in the shoulder with a good deal of force. "How could you have left them?" she demanded. She tried to sound mad, but everyone could appreciate the smile she tried to hide. She was too happy to be properly upset.

"Oh, it's alright, Martha," Amy came forward. She held up the plastic gun from earlier. "I already got him with the water pistol." The Doctor looked at Martha carefully, finally smiling again upon seeing her grin.

"It's good to see you, Doctor," Mickey smiled.

"Alright, alright," Amy said, coming forward, "this is all nice, and we are all very glad you are back, but Martha and I worked on dinner all day and I, for one, intend to eat it while it is still hot." She went to her seat and started filling up her plate. Martha turned her smile towards the red head and then followed suit. Soon they were both stuffing their mouths with what looked like absolutely delicious turkey. Mickey and Rory smelled the food and leapt into their seats, willingly beginning to eat.

"Come _on, _Raggedy Man," Amy said, putting her fork down, "You already have a seat." The Doctor smiled at the table of couples sitting in front of him. He sat down at the table and started to fill his plate as Martha started in on a story.

"Now I _know _I haven't told you about the time we met Shakespeare," her story began and The Doctor grinned, ready to jump in. Oh yes, this was going to be fun.

* * *

**at this point, I think this is going to be entirely AU so I hope you are all prepared for that. Yay, a team back in the TARDIS! TARDIS team! please leave reviews with anything you guys might really want to see in coming chapters and follow for more Pond/Smith adventures with The Doctor.**


End file.
